A common type of card connector includes a cavity into which a card is inserted, until contact pads near on the rear of the card engage terminals of the card connector. The card cavity may be constructed so that the front edge of the card does not project, or does not project far, out of the frame to assure close guiding of the card and avoid tampering with it while it is connected. An ejector mechanism includes a button which is depressed to move rearwardly, and which is connected through a linkage to an ejector which pushes against the rear edge of the card. The ejector moves the card far enough so a person can grasp the card to pull it out. Recently, card contacts have been placed very close together, and the card has been very closely guided into position to assure proper engagement of the card contact pads with the terminals. Commonly used ejector mechanisms do not move the card rearwardly with sufficient precision to avoid jamming and consequent twisting of the card. An eject mechanism which ejected the card in a precisely controlled symmetrical manner would be of considerable value.